Une nouvelle vie , loin du passée ?
by jacob-Edward-love
Summary: 100 ans que Edward a quitter Belle , aujourd'hui elle arrive à Mystic Falls où elle va faire de belle rencontre et elle en oubliera sont passez mais le passer est - il vraiment derrière elle ? VENEZ LIRE !
1. Prologue

Voilà une nouvelle fiction je n'ai pas abandonné la précédente mais on va dire que j'ai du mal écrire du coup le temps d'une pose celle là est née . Venez lire sa peut être bien qui sait ?

* * *

**_Prologue._**

Comment expliquer sans vous faire paniquer ? Voilà il y a maintenant 100 ans qu'_il _est partis avec les paroles les plus déchirante du monde . Oui oui je parle d'Eward Cullen . Comme vous vous doutez j'ai 118 ans mais je n'en n'ai pas l'apparence . Je ressemble à une jeune fille de 18 ans. Non je ne suis pas exactement un vampire . C'est beaucoup plus complexe que sa ! En faite je suis ... C'est compliqué . Vous voyez Jacob ? Lui c'est un modificateur pas un loug garou . Et vous savez les Cullens sont des vampires ? Mais en faite en 100 ans j'ai appris qu'il y avait 2espèces de vampires. Les vampires froids tel que les Cullens . Et les vampires mi-froid qui eux , brûle à lumière , peuvent hypnotisé les gens en un regard,on des dents pointu quand ils ont soif. Chez eux il ya aussi une certaine hiérarchie . Il y a les tout premier vampire , les originaux tel que Elijah qui peut être tué par une dague fabriquer pour son espèces ou un loup garou très puissant.

Revenons à moi , si je vous ai expliquer tout sa c'est ... En faite quand _il _est partis , je me suis retrouver à déprimé . Tout les soirs le trou béant qu'il avait laisser s'ouvrai et le faisais souffrir . Je voulais mourire que vivre sans lui ; mais je me disait qu'il fallait que je tienne pour mon père . Jacob avait essayé de me le sortir la tête mais il avait du mal . Puis quand il a muté nous nous sommes légèrement eloignés il restait beaucoup avec la meute mais cela ne me genait pas , des fois je passais du temps avec eux ,mais je me sentais de trop et un soir . CE fameux soir où mon existence à changé et a fait de moi un vrai monstre si je puis dire. Je suis partis me baladait en fôret , je marcher , marcher , marcher seule dans le noir . Quand Victoria apparut . Je me rappelle ces mots comme si c'était hier:

- Alors ton Edward ta quitter n'est ce pas ? Je voulais me venger de lui mais je vais me contentait de toi . Tu va vivre l'éternité en souffrant.

Et elle ne pouvait pas si bien dire. Et elle ma mordu. Elle s'est arrêter au dernier moment , mon coeur battait si doucement qu'on aurait pu me croire morte . Après 1 jour , une autres douleur aussi violente se fis sentir je venais de me faire mordre par autre chose . Un loup garou. Un vrai . Les deux venin était trop violent . Puis autres choses se passa je ne sais pas trop , j'ai du mal a me rappelez je me tordais de douleur quand une voix me susura :

- Je vais faire de toi une chose à part.

Et du sang coula dans ma bouche j'ai trouvais sa dégueulasse puis une autre douleur on venait de me tordre la nuque. J'étais enfin morte . Fin j'aurais préféré je dois avoué . Puis des voix me parlèrent , je ne sais pas d'où elles venaient . Puis je me réveiller 1 ans après . Dans une tombe . Flippant ? On avait du me retrouver et m'enterrais . J'avais peur je devait être à 20 pieds sous terres , mais le couvercle de la tombe en pierre vola jusqu'a sortir de laà terre et hop je me retouver hors de ma tombe . A ce moment là se trouver une famille qui venait d'enterré un de leur proche . La soif m'emporta et je les tuer . Leurs sang étant un véritable délice . Je sus à partir de ce jour que la seule chose qu'il me fallait été du sang humain . Les années passèrent et je sus ce que j'étais , un vampire comme Edward , un vampire comme Klaus , un loup garou . Un mélange de 3 espèces sanguinaire et mortel . J'étais le mélange de trois espèces qui ce haissaient. Mais je n'avais pas que sa . J'étais doté de pouvoir sur puissant . Et j'ai supposer que c'était les voix qui m'avait parler qui m'en avait don. Je n'avais que les bon coté de chaque espèce fin presque . Je ne bruler pas au soleil , et je ne brillais pas . J'étais très forte trop forte . Un pieu dans le coeur ne me tue pas , la Verveine et l'aconite ne me font rien . Essayer d'enlever mon coeur , vous vous ferez vraiment très mal . Tordez moi la nuque et je me relève pour vous tuez . Pas besoin d'invitation ,pour entrez . Et le feu ne marche pas sur moi ! Comment me tuez ? Même pas moi je le sais , ce qui s'y sont tenter en sont mort . Je pense qu'on ne peux pas . Mais je pense aussi qu'on peut me neuraliser , ou un truc dans le genre . Qui sais ?


	2. Chapitre 1

**_Chapitre 1 : Arrivée à Mystic Falls._**

**_Pov Bella._**

Je me regarde dans le miroir , 100 ans que je fais ça tout les matin . Mes yeux on une couleur étrange vert bleu / gris avec plus de bleu , et gris très clair quand j'ai soif , donc souvent quand je suis en présence d'humain , mes cheveux marrons foncé ondulé jusqu'en haut de mes fesses , mes lèvres rouge et pulpeuse . Les formes de mon corps harmonieuse , souple , agile féline . Sa fait une semaine que je suis à Mystic Falls . Je vais aller au lycée , pour repérer un peu . Nous sommes lundi et je vais allez en cours. Je m'habille vraiment bien maintenant c'est vrai que je peux paraître superficielle à l'heure d'aujourd'hui , mais c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi croyez moi , je ne m'attache à personne , tue et sa s'arrête là. Je m'habille assez bien : **.com/fic_bell_vam_lou/set?id=47743870&.locale=f .**

J'aime beaucoup les vêtements maintenant Alice serait contente . Je pris une de mes voiture : **.com/audi_for_fic_bllvlg/set?id=47745641** . J'aime beaucoup cette voiture , rapide , flexible , féline tout comme moi . Je me gare et déjà toutes les têtes se tourne vers moi. Je trouve sa assez … DELIRANT . Je sors de la voiture . Les filles me jalousent comme toujours et les mec bavent , c'est une habitude à prendre . Je me demande où est ce foutue commissariat je me dirige vers un blond assez bien foutue avec les yeux bleu et un brun tout aussi bien foutue la peau un peu , mat aux yeux marrons noir .

- Excusez moi . **Leurs dis – je sur un air timide , j'aime bien faire ma timide .**

- Oui ? **Me dit directement le brun . **Moi c'est Tyler et lui c'est Matt .

- Enchanté , Isabella , mais je préfère Bella . Vous pourriez m'indiquer où se trouve le secrétariat , je connais pas du tout .

- Euh oui tout de suite **me dit Tyler **On t'accompagne .

Ils engagent le pas et je les suis docilement , il ferait un bon quatre heure . Il s'arrête devant le secrétariat et me dis qu'ils vont en cours et que si je voulais je mangerais avec eux . Je souris à cette pensée , sa serait plutôt les mangez eux mais bon . J'entre dans le secrétariat , il a déjà un garçon , il n'a pas l'odeur d'un humain , je connais cette odeur un vampire mi – froid . Il se retourne directement vers moi . Il ne doit pas reconnaître mon odeur . Je me dirige vers la secrétaire :

- Je suis nouvelle .

- Votre nom ? **Comme si il y avait 36 milles nouveau cette année .**

- Isabella Swan . **Dire mon nom me rappelais mon père . Mon père qui m'avait cru morte et c'était laisser mourir . **

- Ah mademoiselle , vous êtes dans la même classe que Monsieur Salvatore , prenez le plan avec lui et allez y .

Il me regarde d'un œil noir , finalement cette année pourrait être marrante . On se dirige vers notre salle sans un bruit seule nos pas raisonne , 4 , 3 , 2 , 1. Il me plaque contre le mur à vitesse vampirique je rigole . Et par la force de la pensée , il se retrouve plaquer contre le mur d'en face .Il me regarde hébétée et il dis :

- Qui est tu ?

- Te crois – tu en position de poser des questions ? **Il ne répond pas. **Et bien moi je ne te crois pas en position de poser des questions ? Ton prénom ?

- Stefan . Stefan Salvatore .

- Ton nom ne met totalement inconnu .

- Et toi qui est tu ?

- Comme je les dis à la secrétaire Isabella Swan , de préférence Bella . Mais que fait un vampire ici ?

- Je peux te retourner la questions .

- Qui te dis que je suis un vampire Stefan ?

- Ton odeur à beau être différente de ceux de mon espèce , tu en as une légère fragrance .

- Intelligent à ce que je vois . Qu'est ce qui t'emmène ici ?

- Je suis née ici .

- Voilà qui répond à ma question !

- Et toi ?

- Je bouge simplement comme beaucoup de vampire et je trouve sa mignon ici et plein de petit humain inoffensif .

- Tu bois du sang humain ?

- Vu ton expression , je suppose que toi non. Pour sa que tu es si … Faible .Allons en cours Stefan .

- Oui c'est le mieux .

Je le laisse tomber et l'aide a ce relevée , il me regarde avec un regard sombre et plein de reproche . On cherche notre salle quand je dis :

- Je sais ce que tu penses .

- Et je pense quoi ?

- Que je suis un monstres , mais Stefan n'as tu jamais cédée ?

- Bien sur que si mais j'ai su m'arrêter .

- Tu sais , le monde tourne autour d'une seule loi . La loi du plus fort . Les humains mangent des animaux , nous nous nourrissons d'humain , c'est ainsi .

- Tu me fait penser à mon frère . Il est comme toi sans cœur. **Je grogne et le regarde.**

- Stefan , tu ne connais rien de moi et je en suis sûrement pas comme ton frère . J'aime le sang humain et j'aime tuer c'est vrai. Mais premièrement je n'ai pas besoin autant que toi de me nourrir alors ne t'en fait pas pour les humains d'ici ! Et je ne chasserais sûrement pas en ville ! Cette ville est réputé pour sa chasse aux vampires et aux sorcières alors ne t'en fais pas pour eux . Et puis quand la chasse m'ennuie je vais prendre des pochettes de sang à l'hôpital .

- Et pourquoi ne pas le faire tout le temps ?

- Comme je te l'ai dis la chasse aux humains est amusante . Parfois et même souvent fin presque toujours je ne les tue pas je m'amuse simplement , puis il m'oublie comme par magie !

- Je vois .

- La salle est ici.

On toque et on entre . Tout les regard nous fixent , Stefan est très beau je dois dire , pas mon style mais beau . Son regard se pose sur une fille brune aux beaux yeux marrons , elle rougit , elle me rappelle moi plus jeune . Et quelqu'un mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus .

- Allez vous asseoir à la table du fond **dit le prof . On y va .**

- Qui est cette fille Stefan . **Dis tout bas , aucun humain ne peut nous entendre . **

- Je … je ne sais pas .

Le prof fais l'appelle et il cite le nom de la jeune fille Elena Gilbert .

- Maintenant tu sais . **Lui dis – je en souriant . **Pourquoi tu l'as regarder comme sa ? Son cœur à faillit explosé .

- Elle me rappelle ma créatrice , Katherine , elles se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau .

- Intéressant .

On finit le cour en silence et je décide donc de faire connaissance avec cette Elena . Je me dirige vers elle à la sortis du cour . Et crie :

- Attend ! **Elle retourne.**

- Oui ?

- Je tiens a me présenter Isabelle Swan , mais tu m'appelais Bella !

- Enchanté je suis Elena .

- J'ai entendu sa en cours . Dis moi ta vu le regard que t'a lancé Stefan ?

- C'est comme sa qu'il s'appelle **dit – elle en rougissant . **

- Oui! Je peux te le présenter si tu veux ?

- Euh …

- On va attendre un peu je pense . **Dis – je hilare , elle me rappelle moi étant jeune et je me rappelle Alice . **Je te fais flipper non ?

- Non non pas du tout , tu es …

- Hystérique ?

- Euh , non non .

- Je vais pas te mordre Elena ! Tu as quoi ?

- Cours de sport et toi ?

- On y va ensemble .

Elle sourit elle avait l'air gentille . Je ne le boufferais pas ! On parla tout le long du sport elle est adorable comme fille . Elle me présente à Bonnie , une fille black adorable . Elena va au toilette et je discute avec Bonnie . Cette fille est étrange .

- Je sens de bonne et de mauvaise chose venant de toi Isab...

- Isa si tu veux mais pas Isabella .

- Isa alors **sourit – elle . **En ta présence je me sens bien mais en même temps mal .

- Dis Bonnie , ta famille viens d'ici ?

- Oui , pourquoi ?

- Comme sa . T'inquiète je ne suis pas méchante avec les gens que j'apprécie .

- Tu m'apprécie ?

- Bien sur !

- Alors je me sens plus en sécurité . **Je souris et Elena reviens des toilette rouge pivoine .**

- Ça va Elena ? **Dis je .**

- Oui oui , j'ai heurter Stefan et suis tomber il ma ramassais mais j'ai des frissons partout . **Je souris .**

- Aaaaaaaah les coups de foudre c'est adorable ! **Elle sourit , gêné . **

- Je ne le connais même pas .

- Il est gentil ! En parlant de lui je vais allez le voir un peu je l'ai complètement lâcher !

Je me dirige à vitesse humain en humant l'air pour trouver Stefan , il est derrière le lycée . Je le vis assis , en profonde réflexion il me rappelle beaucoup Edward , le genre de mec adorable qui se soucis plus des autres que de lui même .

- Alors ta matinée de cours ? **Lui dis je . **

- Me suis sentie un peu seul.

- Je voulais faire la connaissance d'Elena et je la trouve réellement adorable et douce .

- Je n'en doutes pas et c'est sa qui me perturbe .

- Comment sa ?

- Je t'ai dis quelle me faisait penser à Katherine .

- Oui et ?

- Et bien physiquement c'est Katherine tout cracher mais le caractère et bien loin de celui de Katherine . Katherine était un être détestable mais je les aimais plus que personne , fin non pas exactement, mais elle s'est servit de moi , et je pensais l'aimer mais elle se servait de ses yeux pour m'hypnotiser et pendant des décennie j'ai penser l'aimer comme un fou . Et aujourd'hui cette fille , Elena elle réveille cette sensation …

- De bien être ? D'amour ? De bonheur ? Tu aimerais la serrer très fort dans tes bras , l'embrassais et en plus la quitter n'est ce pas ?

- Oui , toi aussi tu …

- J'ai effectivement connu ce sentiment oui , quand j'étais humaine . L'amour est un sentiment merveilleux mais à la fois destructeur .

- Je ne le sais que trop bien . Je peux te poser une question qui me perturbe depuis que je t'ai vu dehors ?

- Oui oui bien sur .

- Comment tu fais pour sortir au Soleil sans brûler ?

- La réponse est simple Stefan , je ne suis pas comme toi . Tu portes une bague je suppose ?

- Oui .

- Bon je vais te laisser Stefan , je vais retrouver les filles .

Je part et le laisse dans ses réflexion dramatique ! Un Edward numéro deux je vous jure ! Je retrouve les filles , elle papote et me présente une blonde , une certaine Caroline , très gentille mais aussi très narcissique , et une fille qui s'appelle Vicky . Une très belle brune . Je nous sens observer . J'hume l'air et me retourne mais l'odeur à déjà disparu . Soudain un jeune homme , plus jeune que moi arrive avec une tête fatiguer ou plutôt défoncer et Elena avec un air désespéré sur le visage dis :

- Jérémy ! Je t'ai dis d'arrêter putain je vais finir part en parler à Jenna !

- Oh lâche moi Elena , toujours à faire ta grande sœur modèle devant tes amies ! Et c'est qui elle ? **En me désignant . Elena allez lui sortir une réplique cinglante .**

- Isabella , nouvelle arrivante ici !

- Salut !

- Dis moi ? Tu as fumé quelque chose ? **Il parut décontenancé tout comme Elena et Bonnie sur le ton léger dont je le disais . **

- Oui .

- Je connais sa . **Oui sa peut paraître faux mais y'a 50 ans j'ai rencontré un mec comme lui .** Quelques soit tes problèmes ou quelques soit les motivations pour lesquelles tu fais sa . Cela ne changera rien , tu t'éloigne de la souffrance mais elle resteras toujours là et tu es trop lâche pour l'affronter apparemment .

- Elle a raison **renchérit Elena** ! J'ai autant perdu que toi ce jour là ! Et je ne plonge pas dans la drogue !

- Non toi tu essaye de devenir une petite fille parfaite !

Il lui tourna le dos et partis . Je me tourne vers Elena qui a un air triste sur le visage . Je la prend pas les épaules et l'emmène vers notre prochain cours . On s'assoit à coté et je laisse Stefan il me regarde et regarde Elena , il m'envoie un petit papier que Elena ne remarque pas :

_**Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? **_

_**Je ne sais pas Stefan , avant qu'on arrive son frère Jérémy est arrivé et il se sont disputé je n'ai pas tout compris , mais je vais essayer de comprendre .** _

Je lui envoie je regarde Elena. Je lui dis très doucement mais assez fort pour qu'elle entende :

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Mes parents sont morts cette été d'un accident de voiture , Jérémy ne s'en remet pas .

- Personne ne peut se remettre de la mort de ces parents Elena , ton frère trouve juste un moyen d'échappé à cette vérité horrible , il s'en sortira , je n'en doute pas .

Elle me sourit légèrement et me murmure un merci . Les cours sont enfin finis , Stefan m'attend dehors , et je lui explique. Son visage se tord de tristesse et je lui dis :

- Ne sois pas triste pour elle , la pitié ou la peine dans les yeux des autres est énervante et gênante .

- Et je fais quoi alors ?

- Attend simplement . Je vais y allez je commence à avoir un peu faim pas toi ?

- Ne m'en parle pas ! C'est dégoûtant . **Je ris .**

- Arrête un bon petit humain c'est bon sa !

- Tait – toi et quand commencera tu le régime animalier ?

- Jamais !

- Alors n'approche plus Elena . **Dit -il sérieux . **

- Arrête de t'en faire Stefan ! Je sais me maîtriser puis bientôt j'irais voler des pochettes de sang ne t'en fait pas !

- Voilà qui est mieux ! **Dit il avec un air qui essayer d'être effrayant**

- Sache Stefan que tu ne me fait pas peur .

Je lui tape une bise et me retourne vers ma voiture , finalement cette journée a bien commencé .


End file.
